


Not On The Carpet

by AmazingAdrien



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aftercare, Blowjobs, Cum Swallowing, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, boyf riends - Freeform, it's really cute, makeshift sex toys, meremy, michael taught jeremy some endearing tagalog, they literally use the controller man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingAdrien/pseuds/AmazingAdrien
Summary: Jeremy is a clingy boy who gets bored easily. Playing games in the basement proves to be tiring and tedious so he decides to watch Michael play instead, but that turns out very differently than he had intended.





	Not On The Carpet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@michael.mellin.my.way.to.hell on Instagram](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40michael.mellin.my.way.to.hell+on+Instagram).



Michael and Jeremy had been dating for only a few months now, but you would never actually know that. The fact that they had been friends for almost 13 years kind of made up for the lost time they could have been spending making out.

“Michaaaaaaa,” Jeremy whined.  
“Whataaaaaaa,” Michael imitated back.

Michael had a habit of poking fun at Jeremy's whiny personality by imitating what he sounded like in his reply.

“I'm bored playing this game. Can I just watch you do it?” He whined. Jeremy had a short attention span when it came to tedious levels, and would usually give up and snuggle next to his boyfriend and watch him play.

Michael paused the game. “Alright, fine. Come here you adorable little bastard.” Michael opened his right arm to Jeremy as he switched the gamemode to single player.

To Michael's surprise, instead of clinging to his side like Jeremy usually did, he instead climbed into Michael's lap.

"Whatcha doin' baby?" Michael inquired. It wasn't unusual for Jeremy to sit in his lap, but it isn't quite easy to play a game with an entire boy in his lap.

"Wanna lay on your chest," Jeremy pouted quietly.

"Okay sweetheart," Michael ran his fingers through Jeremy's hair in reply. Whenever he did that Jeremy would purr like a kitten, now wasn't any different.

Michael cracked his knuckles and pressed 'resume' on the game.

After a few minutes of playing, he noticed that Jeremy was squirming quite a bit. He could also hear Jeremy's breathing quicken.

"Jer-Bear, are you alright?" Michael worried. All of the worst possible outcomes ran through his head. Was he sick? Was he crying? Was the Squip back??

"I-I'm f-fine M-Micha" Jeremy stuttered. Michael immediately knew what was going on. Jeremy only stuttered if he was anxious or if he was trying to hide a boner. Michael knew it was the latter.

He decided to play oblivious and not say anything yet. "Alright baby. You can always tell me if something is wrong though, okay?"

"O-ok M-Mikey" Jeremy choked out.

What Michael didn't know, though, was that his controller was what was getting Jeremy all riled up. Every time Michael shot a round on his in-game machine gun, his controller would vibrate. Michael just so happened to be laying his hands on Jeremy's crotch, and the vibrations were driving him wild.

It took all of Jeremy's willpower to not buck his hips up into the controller. He wanted to try and will his boner away so that he could just cuddle his Mikey in peace; his libido had other plans for that evening. He bit his lip, swallowing down all of the whimpers his throat wanted to produce.

Michael noticed that Jeremy's hips were thrusting a tiny bit up towards his hands.

Oh.

_Oh._

Michael reloaded his machine gun on-screen and he began rapid-fire on the zombies he was leisurely killing previously. He could feel Jeremy shaking and he couldn't take it anymore.

Michael quickly pulled down his boyfriend's zipper and pulled his flushed and sticky cock out of his boxers.

"Tsk, tsk. I didn't think you would lie about this to me, _kitten._ "

Jeremy finally let out a strained whimper as his arms flew to the bean bag below him to grab something-- anything.

"D-daddy please!" Jeremy cried out. He was desperate for more friction than he was getting.

Michael decided to continue playing like he was before, only this time he pressed the controller right up against Jeremy's aching cock.

"Nghh..." Jeremy moaned. He was fully thrusting his hips against the controller.

Michael was developing a small problem of his own at this point, choosing to focus on Jeremy's pleasure for the time being. He leaned over and began kissing Jeremy's neck lightly at first, getting harder and rougher as he went. His goal was to mark Jeremy up enough that he couldn't hide it at school on Monday.

Jeremy continued to whimper and moan while he thrust his hips up, and Michael continued to shoot down zombies like his life depended on it. He could tell that Jeremy was getting close; he could never last very long.

"D-daddy…" Jeremy whimpered, "D-daddy I-I'm c-close"

"I know you are baby boy. You can cum."

Jeremy let out a strangled cry as his cock shot out little spurts of cum. Michael moved the controller away in favor of using his hand to not overstimulate him.

Jeremy panted for a minute before turning around; wrapping his arms around Michael's neck. "Thank you daddy," he blushed.

"Anything for you, baby," Michael replied.

Jeremy shifted his hips when he realized that Michael was having his own issue.

"Micha?" Jeremy moved his hips around experimentally.

Michael bit his lip. "Yes baby?"

"Can I suck you off?"

Michael always adored that question. Jeremy's lips wrapped around his dick was a sinful sight. He could always look so innocent doing so. The way Jeremy would look in his eyes with such childish glee was incredible.

"Of course, sweetheart."

Jeremy climbed off of Michael's lap and kneeled down in front of him, looking into his eyes with love and lust as he pulled Michael's hardened cock out.

Jeremy was always jealous of his boyfriend, Michael had a considerably larger dick than him. It was longer and thicker, but he couldn't complain. He was the one who got to suck it.

He licked up the sides of Michael's cock, lubing it up before he took it into his mouth. Jeremy did his best to take as much of his boyfriend as he could at once. He had done this so many times, yet he still struggled to get his entire cock in his mouth on his first shot.

Jeremy gags a bit and goes in again, only deeper this time as his nose bumps skin.

"Oh fffffff--" Michael moaned as he tangled his fingers into Jeremy's hair and pushed him down.

Jeremy chokes and whines, sending intense sensations up Michael's cock. Michael moans out, looking Jeremy in the eyes one more time before throwing his head back.

"Oh god-- f-fuck Jer" Michael whimpered, tugging on Jeremy's chestnut curls.

Jeremy's face flushed as his lips were pulled back and then immediately shoved back down. He adored being used for Michael's pleasure.

"God you're so pretty… so good for me" Michael praised, making Jeremy grind into the floor.

As Jeremy swallowed precum, his cock began to harden again with the praise he was receiving. He couldn't help it, being complimented and praised made him really hard.

"Kitten you're so good- ah- gonna make daddy cum," Michael began to thrust his hips up into Jeremy's mouth. "My good baby boy," he finished with a moan.

Jeremy lost almost all coherent thought when Michael began to fuck his throat. His hips were wiggling hard against the cold basement floor, trying to get as much friction as he could.

While Jeremy leaked precum all over the carpeted concrete floor, Michael was shoving the head of his cock against the back of Jeremy's throat. Jeremy tried his best to suppress his gag reflex, hot tears streaking down his cheeks.

Michael could feel the back of Jeremy's throat and that was enough to set him off. "Ah- fuck- God baby I'm gonna c-cum" he sputtered.

Jeremy moaned around Michael's cock while grinding harder on the floor. He was close too, but he couldn't say it.

Michael shuddered as he came. "Oh fuck baby I- ah- fuck…"

Jeremy had no choice but to swallow the hot, sticky liquid being squirted into the back of his throat. After a few more thrusts, he came all over the carpet beneath him.

Jeremy pulled off Michael's cock, streams of cum mixed with spit falling down his chin. Looking into Michael's eyes, he licked off his wet chin. Michael opened his arms for Jeremy to climb into his lap.

"Did I do good?" Jeremy asked.  
"You did perfectly baby." Michael brushed stray curls out of Jeremy's eyes. "I'm so proud of you."

Jeremy grinned, laying his chin on Michael's shoulder and shutting his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep baby, I have to clean you up still." Michael cooed.

Jeremy mumbled in protest, but Michael still picked him up and sat him down on his bed. "You're all sweaty and dirty sweetheart, I'm gonna get you a washcloth."

Jeremy could hardly keep himself upright.

Michael came back with a warm washcloth and began cleaning off the sweat, spit, and tears off of Jeremy's face. Throughout the process, Jeremy was half asleep.

"Come on now Jer-Bear, I gotta change you into cleaner clothes," Michael coerced.

Jeremy whined, but he let Michael take off his shirt and jeans. He put new pajama pants on him, and then changed his own clothes.

"Jere- oh my god you came on the carpet," Michael giggled "Well now we have to keep the bean bag there. That's not gonna come out."

Jeremy was already falling asleep. Michael decided that this issue was gonna be for Tomorrow Morning Michael, and opted to pull Jeremy into his arms and curl up inside his covers.

"Mahal kita, aking sinta," Michael muttered into Jeremy's ear.  
"Mahal din kita, Micha," Jeremy mumbled back.

 

Fic Inspiration by this photo by SoftMushie that my friend sent me.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never wrote fan fiction before but my friend convinced me to try and she said it was good lmao  
> "Mahal kita, aking sinta" means "I love you, my darling" and "Mahal din kita, Micha" means "I love you too, Micha."


End file.
